Starbase 600
Starbase 600, also known as Renaissance Station, or more properly Renaissance Station is the station in which Starbase 600 is located. It is the first starbase of the Far Sector. It is located in the L2 position near Oz, a member-world of the Ane Confederation. (Epiphany Trek) Renaissance Station is a Builder Class Station, a smaller version of the massive Builder Station located in the El Nanth system. It is a twelve bay builder station. Bay 1 is Starbase 600. Starbase 600 is also the sector command for the Far Sector located beyond the Klingon Empire. Starfleet in the Far Sector is under the command of Admiral Jay P. Hailey. Living Space The amount of livable floor space inside Renaissance Station is past huge. Each of the large, square support arms is fitted with decks, infra-structure and spaces - as are the connecting pieces. Renaissance Station has enough floor space for an entire planet's worth of sentient people to live. Most of it has not been utilized and probably won't be for a long time. (more precise calculations to follow) One effect of it being a Builder construction is a mind numbing sameness to the near endless corridors. People have been known to zone out and forget how long they have been driving or where they are. One effect of this is an endless need for art to decorate the walls. Everything from professional artists to kids' refrigerator drawings has been put to work. Admiral Hailey had one section lined with movie posters, every one he could find. Thousands of films and the need continues. Gensilan had a special bot built that paints the art on the walls. The Bays Renaissance Station has twelve docking bays. The four radial bays furthest from the core (6, 8, 10, 12) are turned over to environments instead of docking space. *'Bay One:' Starbase 600 *'Bay Two:' El Nanth Starships, Far Sector yard. *'Bay Three:' El Nanth Starships, Far Sector yard. *'Bay Four:' Private docking, Three smaller ship builders. *'Bay Five:' *'Bay Six -- Blue Bay:' The environment bays are the largest semi holodecks you will find. The ceilings are covered to give the illusion of open sky and the walls endless vistas. Each bay is split in half horizontally to give two environments. The ceiling is still two kilometers up. The Blue bay has an El Nanth Environment and warnings are posted. Upper Bay: El Nanth open plains complete with a nice river. Lower Bay: Light forest. The main source of local fresh ooms. *'Bay Seven:' Reserved for if Starbase 600 needs it. *'Bay Eight -- Colony Command:' The environment bays are the largest semi holodecks you will find. The ceilings are covered to give the illusion of open sky and the walls endless vistas. Each bay is split in half horizontally to give two environments. The ceiling is still two kilometers up. Upper Bay: Generic Class M heavy forest. Lower Bay: Generic class M mixed plains. *'Bay Nine:' *'Bay Ten:' The environment bays are the largest semi holodecks you will find. The ceilings are covered to give the illusion of open sky and the walls endless vistas. Each bay is split in half horizontally to give two environments. The ceiling is still two kilometers up. Sharidin homeward Bay. Upper Bay: Climax forest with 500 foot trees. Lower Bay: Forest seashore interface zone. *'Bay Eleven:' *'Bay Twelve:' The environment bays are the largest semi holodecks you will find. The ceilings are covered to give the illusion of open sky and the walls endless vistas. Each bay is split in half horizontally to give two environments. The ceiling is still two kilometers up. Upper Bay: Lower Bay: Notable personnel Starfleet *'Vice Admiral Gensilan', female Ane RI, or artificial person. Station Commander. She is the first artificial life form to reach flag rank in Starfleet. *'Captain Hershel (Birdy) Byrd' Earth Human male - Chief Engineer "To seek out new starship forms, and take them apart." Turned "Warp Drive for Dummies" into an a actual engineering manual, because it quirked his sense of humor. Birdy tends to party too hard for his own good. *'Commander Tengui' male Olympian. Operations officer. Command Track & Field. *'Captain Cyralan' SI Oz Office -- A petite buff gray with a salt and pepper mane. She is an expert in nothing really. But has a good general grasp of how to turn a goal into a workable program. She has been responsible for taking some of the wildest ideas and making them work. Wears an expression that says "where is the mischief, I wanna roll in it." *'Lt. Provid Akkaknin' Andorian male, age 39. Subspace engineering. Records indicates he has had authority problems in the past and is considered a permanent Lieutenant. He has three papers that have been presented to the academic community. All are considered seminal in nature. Assigned to the Discovery's science dept, then assigned as Starbase 600 Special Projects Engineer, Disodium project. Civilan *'Chewban' Aneilog male -- Civilian Master Engineer, Renaissance Station space dock. He is likely the largest Aneilog ever, a good 7 foot and constantly trying to look smaller. He was part of the Curious Minnow crew. Invented "Warp Drive for Dummies". He plays "royal guard" for the Great and Mighty Wizard occasionally. He is Cheelan's bondmate. *'Cleelan' Aneilog female -- Renaissance Station Cargo liaison. She is tall and willowy, black hair, She aids ship owners in finding or selling cargoes. She is Chewban's bondmate. *'Niamoi Bar Israel' Human female -- Memory Three teacher in Archeology. Blond, no body hair, slippers. She dresses native and uses native greeting customs. *'Darilan' Aneilog female -- Healer at the Station Hospital. *'Ambassador K'rrak' Klingon Male -- The only Klingon to spend two years with the Ane and live to tell about it. He looks out for Klingon interests at the station. A New Klingon in outlook. *'Qun' Ferengi male Qun is the Pooba of Finance (business manager) for Renaissance Station. He works under Koc, the Grand Pooba of Finance also a Ferengi. Qun uses the Ferengi head for business to the benefit of the Aneilogs and does it gladly. His pay is wonderful not even counting the 1.35% he gets to skim off the top. *'Penny Lane' Builder -- Head of the station maintenance project. A small number of Builders that live here full time. Places On the Station *''' Auric Cartage''' -- Old Friend Orion House. A long way from home they keep a serious office here and base a sizable fleet out of Renaissance Station. No greens. They obey Federation law in Federation places. * Renaissance Rehabilitation Facility -- AKA "The Box" Somewhere in the complex of living spaces is "The Box" A hard time high security prison. The area around The Box is held in vacuum. Only three entrances exist, all under heavy guard and the whole is transporter blocked. The Box has 1020 cells. The usual is a sterile humane environment. A suite of several rooms the prisoner cannot leave or alter. A tenth of the cells are holosuites. What ever conditions the prison wishes to set up can be arranged. In the most unusual circumstances the usual will be altered to meet intelligence needs. Under no circumstances will a prisoner be treated in a way that does not conform with Federation Penal Code. * El Nanth Starships -- The Oz Office. Construction facilities are in box 2 and box 3. * Ferengi Trade Association Office -- Payment up front. * Klingon Embassy -- Location on the skin of the tower the sign on the door states "Bribes and Graft in the Rear". Ambassador K'rrak -- Karrak is occasionally found here. He is usually out pressing the flesh or fighting off age in the holodeck. J'mon -- His Grandson J'mon does most of the grunt work. J'mon has recently married and has a growing family. * Job Board Office -- Job clearing house. Post a job, find a job. There is also an office in the Emerald City. Hailan -- Ane RI Daughter of Hailey 1 and Gensilan. She runs the Job board, and runs around with her household of Aneilogs. * Memory Three Renaissance Campus -- Third branch of the Memory System. The actual computers and artifacts are somewhere on Oz proper. It is "manned" by Gensilan, a number of Ane and usually one of the Rrell, as well as other teachers of many races. * Place of Am -- One of Am is usually located here. *'QIn puprach wl' Inn' -- A Klingon bar. (Shakespeare’s) * Rick's Cafe American -- The on station location of this Noir flavored Earth bar. Similar to the ground side location in Little America. *'Romulan Consulate' -- The Romulans very stickily keep an Embassy only on Earth. However the Far Sector is important. They keep a hand in. The viewpoint is be seen and be heard. Counselor Sturgan -- A younger man that sees the advantage of flexibility. He will not flex away an advantage however. * Starfleet Command -- Offices around Bay 1 and in the Spire. * Youn Independent Merchant's Guild Office -- Assistance for members in good standing. *'Trantorian Embassy' -- The furthest Trantorian office from their own core. Ambassador Artholomeway Reipsa -- On the oily side and constantly trying to score a point or two. The Federation scares the bejesus out of him. *'York's Bar' -- A food and drinking establishment run by an crusty old Dusty named Marvel York. He might be one the oldest space dogs you will ever see. Decor features beauty shots of famous ships and portraits of local Captains of note. Marvel York: Chief Petty Officer (ret.) A Human from the core that came out in the early days looking for one more grasp at the brass ring. He retired to run the bar. "So kid, what will ya have?" Abandoned and Seized Ships *Ferengi Marauder -- Former Damon and owner is polishing Koc's shoes. He got a little to involved in dabo. (Several of his crew are walking off battery charges.) *Mongo Transport -- Owner operator suffered a medical incident and died. The ship has not been claimed. At this point storage, even at the hardship rates is more than the ship is worth. (Taken for the Minnow Missions.) *Orion Heavy Transport -- Transporting slaves, they could not pay the "docking fees". Currently drinking himself to death. (Tar Bender, nother Dr. Pepper.) *Youn Large Free trader -- (Orcer Pleasure II) Owner couldn't scratch up the docking fees. The crew walked off in a labor dispute. They had not been paid. (Really new too.) The guy is currently working for the Youn Bank that floated the ship in the first place. The bank wouldn't pay the crew and docking fee. Oz wouldn't let them have the ship. *Vargr Trader -- Kronin & Zak assisted suicide. *Orion Heavy Transport -- Docked, all Green crew walked away. *Malovid "cutter" -- Blackjack. Currently working in Casablanca as a prostitute. A good two thirds of the crew was too damaged by screech to do useful work. Events *'Tour de Station:' A bicycle race that takes place in the rings and arms of the station. It goes up and down ramps. The race covers 500 kilometers. *'Izareal Payne is Getting Better Festival:' There is no telling what will grab the Ane psych as something good. A tossed together to give a Payne a pain event has become an annual carnival and family picnic day. Mr Payne is long gone to "saner places" as he put it. On the Station it is an all day on station holiday. *'Landing Day:' Actually a week long festive commemorating the arrival of the USS Discovery. *'Fusion Day:' The starting day of Fusion Plant One. Starships of the Far Sector Other Starbases i the Far Sector * Benefit Station -- Starbase-603; Builder (4-bay); C/O: Shinnar (Koo f); X/O: Capitan Haramid Akkar (human f); Assignment: Nakoo Ship support and system defense * Canberra Station -- Starbase 604; Builder (4-bay); C/O: Rear Admiral Kaylin Les (Zarian f); Assignment: Balmora Sector control * Reliant Station -- Starbase 602; Builder (2-bay); C/O: Rear Admiral Kevas Quators; Assignment: Ssliss Sector, Trantorian Border control * Ovid Station -- Starbase 601; Builder (2-bay): C/o:''Rear Admiral Unius Shepley (Ovid f) '''Assignment:' Ovid Way Station, Ovid Sector Control - Joint administration with Klingons Category:Stations Category:Far Sector Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Starfleet Category:UFP Space